


Don't say Grace. (Her Name is Mistress tonight.)

by Riteliso



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riteliso/pseuds/Riteliso
Summary: Childhood friends catch up in as many ways as possible.
Kudos: 5





	Don't say Grace. (Her Name is Mistress tonight.)

The woman weaved her way through the party. She had a beanie over straight, blonde hair that parted itself on her shoulders and frayed and split at the ends. She had bright green eyes. She wore a black, half unzipped hoodie over a dark grey tank top. She wore very tight, lighter grey jeans that hugged her generous but shapely figure. Objects like her keys, wallet, and phone were clearly visible as her pants hugged them to her wide thighs. She towered over almost everyone else at the party, secretly grateful one of the male partygoers was 6’4” to take some shame away from her being an even 6’ tall.

She took another pull off the blunt she was handed, and then handed it indiscriminately back into a crowd, holding the smoke in before walking forward a bit more and blowing the smoke directly into the face of her best friend.

“Is there actually no tequila?” She said, glancing back at the drink table. A fold-out covered in 3 stacks of red solo cups, all quickly diminishing in size, countless spirits, all half-empty when the party started, and now all but the vodka sucked dry. Below was a cooler, now just a tub of water with a few unpleasant discount lagers floating on the top with a mike’s hard lemonade sitting like a stone at the bottom.

“Christ, Grace.” Her friend Sara pouted. “Firstly, my parents don’t  _ buy _ tequila, and I’m not gonna beg some random partygoer to pick up any. Especially since there’s barely anyone over 20 here, much less any 21 year olds. Secondly, maybe there  _ would _ have been if you didn’t show up two hours late, already visibly drunk off your ass.”

“I’m  _ not _ drunk, dumbass, that’s the fucking problem.” She snapped back. “I had, like, a martini thing with some pre-frozen drink mixer.”

“Yeah? What glass did you put it in, a fucking beer stein?”

“It was a wine glass, bitch, and even if it  _ were _ a beer stein, I can actually hold my liquor unlike certain sluts you invited.”

“...I didn’t know she was coming. I didn’t even know that Paul was coming. I asked his friends not to bring him.”

“Whatever. I don’t care. I’m over it.” She paused. “I’m over  _ boys. _ I’m gonna be a lesbian out of sheer spite now.”

Sara giggled. “Well, unlike them, I’m glad you made it here before the party ended.”

Grace chuckled back. “Well, thanks.”

There was silence. Well, a silence between the two. The party was still belligerently loud and involved a lot of pushing despite the absence of anything actually happening. Grace frowned.

“Lived in this suburb my whole life. Been partying with these same 16 assholes since freshman year. Not once have I genuinely enjoyed spending time with them.”

“Until I moved in. I’ll take my thank you now.”

“And for the last year, these 17 assholes.”

“Hey.”

“I’m kidding. You’re my best friend I’ve had since elementary school.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “You’re right, you’re not drunk yet.”

“Whaddya mean?” Grace questioned.

“If you were actually drunk, you’d be monologuing about how your best friend Ashley or whatever moved away for high school and how you still miss them every day.”

“I do not do that.” Grace interjected. “Do I do that?”

Sara sighed. “No, not usually. Once in a while, yeah, but normally I know you’re drunk when you throw up in one of my mom’s houseplants without telling me.”

“Oh, that’s way less embarrassing.”

“If you don’t need to explain it to my mom, sure…”

A shatter of glass could be heard in the next room. Sara quickly darted in the direction of the noise, leaving grace and the rest of the party in silence before yelling erupted from the kitchen.

**“Do you really not fucking grasp that there’s a reason I give you moronic douchebags the solo cups!?”**

Grace was secretly now having a better time. She took the opportunity to listen in on the conversation of the group next to her. It was a diverse group. A jock, a stoner, and a couple mean girls thrown in for flavour. Grace thought to herself they’d make a good horror movie cast, and not just because she wanted them dead.

“Did you see that one kid that came in, didn’t talk to anyone, and followed the cat to the back porch?”

Grace was excited to hear about someone new, but not excited enough to willingly engage in this conversation. One of the mean girls spoke up.

“Yeah, was he autistic? Or is he just actually a kid that someone let in?”

“I dunno.” The stoner said. “I saw he was wearing a cross, maybe he smelled weed and alcohol and it was all too much for his poor Christian sensibilities.”

Grace actually decided to cut into the conversation.

“What’d he look like?”

“He’s wearing, like, a turtleneck. Big glasses. Why? You gonna kick him out?”

“Yeah.” Grace replied. “Not gonna let a stranger crash my bestie’s party.”

Grace said these things, but knew full well she just wanted to play with the cat and/or help crash Sara’s party.

She opened the door to the back porch. It was a warm night. The sky was peppered with stars peeking out from behind splotchy clouds. She saw the boy, sitting in front of a glowing fire pit. Of course, it wasn’t a real fire pit. It was propane burning, a hose twirling off to a propane tank nestled in a corner between the porch and house. Sara always turned it on for parties, but it would usually only be sat around at the very start or end. The porch was small, after all. She spotted the boy. He was petting Sara’s cat, mittens. It was sitting delicately in his lap, purring loudly. Grace thought this was bullshit, because she’d known this cat the whole year and it still refused to let her touch it. At this point, she noticed the boy’s eyes on her. She scanned him up and down. His hair was a mess. Brown, sort of curly. His hair sort of led into his eyes, since they were about the same colour. Squarish, large, black glasses. Pale white face. Freckles. Pointy nose. Cheeks and ears just a bit rosy. Thin frame under his black turtleneck. A cross necklace. Grey jeans much like her own, but with much more cat hair by this point. She hated to admit it, but she thought he was fucking adorable. Her suburb was filled with the typical macho dudes, gamers, and stoners. As far as girls went they were mostly prissy bitches or emo shut-ins. Seeing anyone with a hint of androgyny was rare, so seeing this kid was refreshing. She broke the silence.

“Why’re you out here?”

“Oh, uhm… I didn’t think it’d be, like, this kind of party. I-”

“What do you mean this kind of party?” Grace asked, walking closer. Mittens got up and dashed off of his lap.

“Oh, I just mean, uhm… Well-”

“Oh, I get it, you’re into the harder stuff. Weed and alcohol don’t do it for you, anymore, huh?”

“What? No! I-”

“Yeah, I getcha. If you want, I’ve got some good shit on me right now. I keep it under my hat, cos this shit is magical.”

“I- no, that’s alright…”

Grace smiled. She wasn’t expecting such an easy target to land right in her lap.

“Nobody here you know, baby boy?”

“I- I’m not… No, there’s not. I just moved here. Well-”

“Aww, well you know me now.”

“I really don’t.”

“Do you miss having the cat in your lap?”

“I-”

Grace plopped her wide ass onto the boy’s lap, squishing him and adjusting herself to get comfy.

“There. Now something else cute is in your lap. Feel free to pet me.”

The boy was silent behind her.

“I told you to pet me.”

Slowly, a shaky hand made its way through her hair, combing through it.

“There you go, kid. Actually, how old are ya? I’m not fixin to go to jail over sexual harassment of a minor.”

“N-nineteen… D-do I really have to pet you..? I- I think I wanna g-”

“Hey, don’t worry. I’ll get up.” Grace said, standing up and turning around. He started to get up, but she pushed him back into his chair and sat on his lap again, this time facing him. He had already gone red, but now he practically went mahogany with embarrassment. A deep red blush all over his cute face, just inches away from her breasts.

“I- I’m sorry I came here… I’ll go…”

“When did I say I wanted you to leave? No, you’re gonna stay. You’re gonna be a good boy for me, aren’t you? You look like a total pushover, after all.”

“I am NOT a-”

She shoved her breasts into his face, muffling his voice.

“Say you’re a pushover and I’ll get off of you.”

Muffled confessions of being a pushover poured from her cleavage as she stifled a cackle. She pulled back, the boy hiding his face in his hands, his sweater sleeves covering his face. Grace realized she was getting too much enjoyment out of this, but she wasn’t about to let that stop her.

“Bark like a little puppy for me or I’ll do it again.”

He was silent.

“I don’t think I stuttered, cutie. Get to barking.”

“R-rowf… rowf… r-ruh…” He said, on the verge of tears.

Grace heard his voice wavering. She mumbled a few obscenities under her breath and got up. “Alright, I’m sorry.” She quickly relented. “I guess I’m not a very good bully if I stop as soon as ya start crying, huh?”

The boy wiped his eyes, retaining a very pouty face as his eyes continued watering.

“Geez, you could be a little grateful I got offa ya… Anyway, I’m Grace. You just moved here?”

The boy looked her up and down. “Grace?”

“Yeah, what’s yours.”

He looked her up and down again. “Grace.”

“Yes, my name is Grace. You don’t have to say it again, I already know my own name.”

“I’m Asher. All my friends call me Ash. It’s a nickname some weird kid gave me in like second grade because it ‘sounded cooler.”

Grace went pale. “If this is an elaborate prank that Sara pulled, I’m going to kick both of your asses. If this is just actually you…” She paused for a moment. “Yeah, no, I’m probably still going to kick your ass.”

“You’re the one who just made me cry without even recognizing me! Old habits die hard, but you’d think six years of absence would kill that one a little harder!”

“God, shut up. You were my only friend and you moved the fuck away.”

“More like a favourite target than an only friend.”

“No, actually shut up. I like… I need a second.” Grace sat down. “I really missed you.”

“I’m kind of surprised to hear that.”

“I  _ really _ missed you. I’ve had, like, one friend since. And she only moved here last year.”

“I’m less surprised to hear that.”

Grace’s head was in her hands. “Why are you here again? You didn’t even come back for summers. You didn’t even  _ write me. _ ”

“Boarding school. Very catholic boarding school. And my family has a summer home, you’ve been there. Remember? That was when they decided they didn’t like me hanging out with you.”

“I wrote you so many times asking for you to visit.”

“Did you even know what school I went to?”

“Fucking- Yes! Of course I did, you fucking idiot! It was that one over near your summer home. I looked it up.”

“There’s two near my summer home.”

“What?”

“Two catholic boarding schools. It’s, it was sort of our sister school? I guess. I was at Saint Michael’s. The other one was Saint Lauren’s. Did you really send a bunch of letters to Saint Lauren’s asking me to visit?”

“... I don’t have to fucking answer that. I’m pissed off at you either way.”

There was a long, awkward silence.

“You reek of weed.” He said.

“Did they really make you into that much of a goody-two-shoes? I had you swearing like a sailor by the end of our last summer.”

“Swears aren’t funny to people over the age of 12, Gracie.”

“Call me Gracie again and I’m gonna punch you.” She stared at him. “I’ll punch you, and I’ll hug you, and I’ll kiss you. I’m so… Urgh. You fucking suck.”

“Don’t kiss me again. Last time-”

“Yeah, you fucking cried. You cried, then things were weird, then you moved away a month later. Do you have any fucking clue how that felt? When I didn’t get written back? I thought I ruined everything, the first time I let myself be honest about my feelings with you. I really fucking can’t fucking believe you fucking… Fuck.”

The sound of the party inside got louder and louder as Grace’s eyes traced up and down Ash. Emotions washed over her, morphing and intensifying inside of her as her eyes picked up every little detail. The way he still just nervously combed his hair with his fingers when he was in an awkward situation. The way his freckles were laid out.

“Where are you staying?” She asked.

“My, uh… My parent’s house. I’m… I’m house-sitting. I guess. Plant-sitting too.”

“You’re staying at my place now.”

He looked up to meet her gaze. “I’m… Grace, I really don’t…”

“Please. I have a couch and a bed. You can pick whichever one you want. You could pick  _ both. _ I’ll sleep on the floor, without blankets, in my own home.”

“...Okay. I’ll sleep on your couch.”

“Good. We’re leaving then.”

“You don’t wanna say goodbye to the people inside?”

“I don’t. I really don’t.”

Grace took Ash’s hand and led him past the side of Sara’s house, opening and closing a squeaky-springed wooden gate as she led him down the roads. Still holding his hand tight. Her hands, embarrassingly for her, were larger than his. She ran her thumb up and down the back of his hand. She could tell he was confused and uncomfortable, and that hurt her in ways she wasn’t really expecting. He was acting like he was too good for her. Like something had changed. But nothing had, right? She was still bigger, stronger, cooler, more irresponsible… And she still had confusing feelings about him.

Their shoes kept gently tapping on the asphalt as they arrived at her home. More of a basement, really. It was below a much nicer house. A sort of door in a wall of concrete, leading to what must have at one point been a storage area that had been refurbished. It was cozy inside. She unlocked the door, and opened it, ushering Ash inside. His reaction was… Less than positive, she could see.

“Say what you want, it’s cheap, and it gets me away from my parents.”

“By how many blocks?”

“Not enough. But, look, it’s fine. TV, my old DS, my old GBA, all that stuff.”

“You have a lot of stuff from when we were kids, still. You’ve even got Jakey.”

She looked at the ratty stuffed mouse on her bed. “Of course I still have Jakey. You bought him for me with your allowance.”

“Yeah… I’m just… Still kind of reeling in surprise that you…  _ cared. _ That I left, I mean.”

“Of course I cared. What made you think I wouldn’t?”

“Your bullying when we were kids wasn’t just pushing me around and dragging me places I didn’t want to go, you know. You could be… Really mean, sometimes.”

“Well, I was a little mean, but… I don’t think any of it was really, like, heinous, was it?”

“One time I beat you at mario kart DS so you made me go home. Because ‘it wasn’t fun when I won.’ You went on to tell me the next day at school that maybe we shouldn’t hang out anymore because you ‘only hung out with me to make yourself feel better.’ Shit like that  _ happened. _ You’d put me down constantly. You’d call me annoying, stupid, worthless... Like, you don’t remember… Any of that?”

“I… Yeah, I mean… I do. But that wasn’t in seventh grade. In seventh grade I’d kinda… mellowed out. Started, you know… Becoming a girl. Noticing you… In ways I hadn’t before. I never believed any of that stuff I said, I just said it because… I don’t know. I wanted to feel superior. Superior to someone I actually liked, I guess.”

Grace sat down on her bed. Ash sat down next to her.

“I guess we just… Left off at different points.” Grace started. “You were convinced that I hated you, or didn’t think you were worth my time, and I… Well, I liked you.”

Ash shuffled in place a bit.

“I did. I liked you a lot. I’d  _ guess _ that I loved you. I didn’t even know what love was. I just knew that I felt it. And that I felt it towards you. And… Nobody else. Ever.” She said.

“That’s… I mean, that sounds a little dramatic.”

“God, never thought I’d be called dramatic by you of all people. You cried because I killed a grasshopper once.”

Ash pouted. “I’d named it already.”

“... Look, I’m sorry. That I was a shitty kid. That I didn’t know where or when to stop. That I was just a big, violent ball of bipolar energy whipping through the suburbs dragging your little ball of anxiety behind it. I guess I didn’t really think you took any of my insults seriously. Because… Every single day, your little smiling face would show up for more.”

Ash’s expression softened as he brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. “I’m sorry too. For how I reacted to your kiss as a kid. I guess the truth is I was crushing on you on and off… For pretty much the whole time we were friends. I kept a journal, and I went back and read it shortly after I moved. Every single page was filled with stories about you, and how you confused me, or how you hurt me that day, or how I kind of… Wanted to be with you. Some pages how I kind of wanted to…  _ be _ you. But I knew you wouldn’t be interested in me that way. So I never vocalized any of it. After all, I really did believe all that stuff about being just a pity friend… Confessing to you would have been social suicide.”

“... Can I read this diary?”

“I tossed it into a river, dude.” Ash giggled. “I mean, you would have too, if you were me. I’d started dating a new girl, and if she found that, she would have been upset. Well,  _ pissed. _ And I’m way too scared of angry catholic girls to willingly subject myself to that.”

Grace wore a surprised look on her face. “Ah… So, you’ve had girlfriends?”

“Yeah. I mean, you’ve had boyfriends, right?”

“But you’re still a virgin, right?”

“... You didn’t answer my question, and I’m not sure that that’s, like, any of your business.”

“I’ve had boyfriends, yeah. Sorry. I guess that was weird to say.”

“It was, but you haven’t exactly been a perfect picture of social grace this evening.”

“Oh, shut up. I’m not used to being polite to people. Especially not friends.”

“Double especially not me?” He chuckled. “Geez, I shudder to think what would be happening if you still felt you had the same power over me as when we were kids.” Ash laughed, before looking over at Grace.

Grace’s face was a little red. Thoughts running through her head, her mouth opening periodically, begging to echo out said thoughts in her real voice until she gave in. “First of all, I’d pin you down.”

Ash felt a wave of curiosity and confused, old emotions well up inside of him. “You think you can still pin me like when we were kids?” He asked, looking back at her. He knew she could. She knew she could. The only question either of them had right now was if she  _ would. _

Grace grabbed one of his wrists, holding it tightly. Ash’s eyes tracked her, egging her on as she pushed him down onto the bed. Ash giggled as she grasped his other wrist. Pinning both of them to the messy sheets. 

“You’re not fighting back like when we were kids, huh?” Grace said, her heart beating faster and faster. “Why’s that?”

“Because I can tell you to get off now, and you will. But…” He resisted half-heartedly, before Grace straddled him to keep his legs from moving. “I think it’s fair to see that I could be fighting for my life and you’d still be able to pin me. Gonna call me pathetic for it?”

“I’m gonna call you cute.” She said, staring down into his eyes. “Cute and beautiful. Fragile.” She smirked. It was a fairly familiar face to him, but it got Ash’s heart pounding. She leaned down to whisper in his ear. “But… Weak. A cute little weakling.”

Ash cleared his throat and looked away. “A-alright.. Let’s let me up before… You know… Something weird happens.”

Grace smiled and let go, rising back up and getting off of him. She let her eyes scope out his crotch. He was… Big. A lot bigger than she was expecting. “I don’t think it’d be that weird.” She refuted his point. “Just two friends hanging out again after so long. Letting each other know  _ exactly _ how much they missed each other.”

“We don’t need to have sex for that.” Ash got up, blushing. Planting a peck on Grace’s cheek. “We just need to be real and honest with each other. For the first time in our lives. And act like adults.”

“Yeah, but if I’m being honest I want to fuck you.” Grace said, pinching his nose. “I wanna destroy your virginity.”

“I never told you if I was a virgin or not…”

“No way a christian girl could handle a cock that makes a bulge like that in jeans that skinny.”

“... Okay, yeah, I’m a virgin.”

“That’s how you get someone to admit it. You compliment their cock. Not that I have to exaggerate with you.” She blushed, scooting closer. “You should totally let me see it.”

“Oh, ha-ha. No way.”

“Please? I’ll show you my tits.”

“No! You’d show me your tits if I just asked!”

“Are you asking?”

“I’m  _ not. _ ”

“I felt it when I was sitting on your lap earlier. I thought it was your phone.”

“Complimenting it isn’t gonna make me let you see it.”

“Yeah, but it’s getting it harder under those pants, and I’m getting to watch it. What can I do to convince you to let me see it?”

“You  _ can’t. _ ”

“Not even if I order in your favourite food?”

“I am not gonna be won over by you buying stuff for me, that’d make me a slut!”

Grace grabbed his wrists again and pinned him. Enjoying the feeling of him struggling back for real as she planted herself on top of him. Smiling down. Knowingly.

Ash tried to sputter out some words, a retort, anything, but his flustered red face was met with a kiss. A deep kiss. A type of kiss new and alien to him. His life filled with simple, sweet pecks. Her tongue was now sliding past his, wrestling with it. She was asserting her dominance against every last bit of him. Eventually the kiss broke. Only long enough for Grace to catch a breath before she continued kissing him, him beginning to let out innocent whimpers as she nonchalantly began grinding on him. She broke the kiss again, rolling down his turtleneck, covering his mouth, and beginning to suck on his neck to give him a hickey. Sucking harder and harder, biting, hearing his whimpers turn into moans. She delighted in it enough to give him another. And another. And one more for good measure on the other side of his neck, before sitting up as she straddled him. She dismounted him and grabbed one of his wrists, helping the lust-dazed boy to his feet. “Now you’re gonna strip for me, sweetheart.”

He couldn’t help but comply. He was able to resist when he just wanted her. But he needed her now. Now it was different. “Yes, Grace…”

“You’re gonna call me mistress tonight, darling. Tonight you’re my belonging.”

His heart skipped a beat as he began taking off his top. He felt as grace yanked it back down.

“Slower, bitch.”

He did as she commanded, slowly displaying his midriff, watching her eyes to see where she was looking. He raised it higher, displaying his cute, pink, inverted nipples. Reaching for the button on his pants reluctantly, Grace grabbed his wrists once again.

“I’ll get these off for you. After all, I’d rather unwrap my present myself.” She said, undoing the button. The jeans were clearly very tight, as they had some strain and even left a bit of a mark from the waistband. She unzipped them, and slowly tugged them more and more downwards. Revealing light grey boxer briefs, one of the legs very clearly lifted by a rod with a massive wet spot at the end. The smell of his precum hit her nostrils as she delighted in getting such a pent-up boy so excited. “As if I wasn’t gonna convince you to get it out~ Just look at it. It needs me.” 

His cock twitched as she said that. She nonchalantly slid her fingers under the waistband, looking up at him as she teasingly gave it one or two tugs, watching his member nearly escape. All at once, she pulled it down watching it bounce out. The swaying, drooling, unrelentingly large cock. “Have you measured this thing?”

“I-it’s only seven and a half inches, mistress.”

Grace scoffed. “Only? You realize the average is barely over half of that, right?” She inspected it proudly. Cute foreskin, shaven, veiny but not  _ too _ veiny. It was better looking than any cock she’d even  _ fantasized  _ about. Before he could speak again she gently wrapped her lips around the tip. Teasing and prodding with her tongue. The flavour made it so she could feel as she went from wet to soaked. It was quickly getting hot in the room. She kept sucking, starting to take it deeper. She began taking off her top, letting go of his cock with an audible  **_pop_ ** as it left her mouth only for a second as she pulled the top off of her. Immediately she was back on it, pressing her tongue under his foreskin as his knees shook and he squealed. She unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor as she sucked harder, deeper, sliding her tongue down his shaft. Swirling it around his member. Flicking it over the tip to savour more of his precum. She cupped his balls and prepared herself. In a moment she forced herself all the way down. At least, she tried to make it all the way down. She was close, but she gagged and choked, needing to pull off. A mix of saliva and pre tying her bottom lip to his pulsing member.

“M-mistress I might.. Cum soon.” Ash warned.

“As if. You cum after I do.” Grace warned back.

“G-grace, I-”

“Mistress, you mean.”

“Mistress… I want to make you feel good now.”

“You already are. And you’ll continue to do it all night. Just hold on a bit longer for me~ Like a good boy.” Grace instructed. But really, she was just too stubborn to accept she couldn’t take her favourite dweeb’s cock to the very base. So she focused this time. Felt it on her lips. Passing through. Sliding past the roof of her mouth, all the way down her tongue. She focused, beginning to feel it in the back of her throat. And then she just needed to push. Swallow it like a pill. She felt as it kept going and going, feeling like it was going on forever. Choking, gagging, eyes watering as she kissed his base. To show off, gagging all the while, she stuck her tongue along the bottom to give some of his sack a little love. But quickly, she pulled off. Stifling her need to cough, looking up at him smugly as she wiped her face. “Glad you showed me it yet, baby?”

Ash nodded, his red face clearly unable to believe or process anything going on.

“Now get on the bed.” She watched as he did what she said, quickly sliding off her jeans and black panties. She straddled him. “Be 100% honest with me. Would you rather use a condom, or cum inside me?” The night stood still as she posed the question. “If tonight was the only night in the world. If tomorrow didn’t exist. If there were no consequences for our actions… Would you knock me up? Fill this sopping wet cunt full of your thick, pent up cum?”

She shivered as she felt his cock twitch underneath her, pulsing, begging for release.

“H-how about a deal, grace?”

She looked into his eyes, enjoying the fact that the boy was being assertive enough to disobey her enough to not call her mistress. But as she fantasized about putting him in his place her whole world was shaken by the next words out of his mouth.

“If I manage to knock you up tonight… We get married.”

Her blushy face leaned down to kiss him deeply. She just wanted his eyes closed so he couldn’t see how red he had just made her. She grinded on his cock, before lifting it and aiming it at her entrance, lightly putting more and more pressure, moaning into his mouth until she could feel it was just about to slip in, then breaking a kiss.

“This isn’t a yes… What you just said is fucking inane. But…” She let it slip in, moaning as she slid further and further down, feeling it hit deeper and deeper points she never even knew she had. By the time he was hilted inside her she was a hot, drooling mess. Regaining her composure just long enough to speak again. “I’d love to see you fucking try, pussy-boy~”

She gently began bouncing. Same story as her mouth… It felt a lot bigger than it looked, and it already looked pretty big. But she was confident that this kid didn’t know how to use such a thing. Of course, as soon as she thought that, she started feeling Ash’s hips bucking upwards into her, her teeth gritting as to stop her from reverting into a puddle of lust. He was hers. Not the other way around. Not… Not tonight, at least.

The two carried the same thoughts on their mind. They were worried that this stupid, impulsive decision would end up getting Grace pregnant. But… That thought excited both of them, more than either was willing to admit. To be trapped together forever. It’s what Grace had wanted since he left. To tame Grace into a cute wife… It hadn’t been on Ash’s mind before, but now it was a desire that screamed inside him.

Grace started bouncing harder. Her teeth gritted more. She tried to restrain herself, but the temptation was too great as she placed one of her hands on her clit, massaging it feverishly, bouncing faster and faster, Ash’s hips bucking harder, him slipping almost all the way out before sliding all the way back to her deepest spots, the wet slap of her thighs on his flesh echoing throughout the small room. She shook. Shuddered. Drooled. Her pussy clenched around him as she came. Hard. Looking up, she saw Ash looking smug. She breathed deep. Once again, focussed, and regained her composure. That smug face?

She wasn’t gonna stand for that.

She quickly grabbed his wrists, pinning him once again, as she so loved to do. Grinning down as she slammed onto him again and again. Starting to feel him throbbing harder and harder. Wanting him to… She slowed down. She didn’t want him to cum yet. She slid him all the way back in, grinding on him as he was all the way inside, touching all her most sensitive spots.

“Call me mistress. Like a good bunny.”

“M-mistress… I almost came… I’m so close, mistress. Please. I want… I want to…”

“You wanna make babies with mistress, don’t you?”

Ash nodded.

“That’s right~ Remember that tonight my pussy destroyed all the logic left in your sweet little head. My body drove you to crave only your most carnal desires. What do you want?”

“I want to… I want to impregnate-”

“You want to fuck a baby into mistress’ wet cunt.”

“I want to… To fuck a baby into mistress’ wet… Cunt.”

“Good bun~”

She began going rough again, leaning forward to kiss him as she slammed her ass up and down, the smacking echoes filling the room again, starting to feel him throb again, choking him with her tongue.

Feeling him pulse.

Slamming her hips all the way down.

Counting the pulses as she broke the kiss, both of their faces messy with each other’s needy drool.

One… Two… Three…

It felt so warm inside her. It was…

Four… Five… Six…

It felt so different from what she expected… She couldn’t feel his cum itself, really, just…

Seven… eight.

The warmth. His thick cock throbbing and pulsing. Knowing exactly what it was doing.

He’d came inside her.

_ Deep _ inside her.

The two sat in silence.

She didn’t want to take it out.

The only noise in the room was the sound of them panting, swallowing, trying to get their mouths wet again.

“You really did it, huh?” Grace said, breaking the silence.

“Grace, I… I think I lo-” Grace put a hand over his mouth.

“As if you get to say it first, dickhead… I love you. I love you a lot. And you’re the only person I’ve ever managed to love this much.” She removed her hand.

“I love you too, Grace.”

It was weird feeling him slowly going soft inside of her. Eventually she pulled herself off. Which was… Another very weird feeling… She felt a little empty. But she quickly covered her crotch with her hand after seeing just how much cum was dripping out of her. Jesus… Had this kid even masturbated before? There was… A lot. She rolled over onto her side next to him.

Cuddling up sweetly.

Maybe she  _ was _ knocked up.

Maybe they  _ would _ get married.

But now wasn’t to think about that.

Now was just to watch her sleepy boy slowly pass out. To hold his delicate little hand with her free hand.

For the first time in a long time for Grace,

Now was just to be happy.


End file.
